Jealous?
by SVTXOXO
Summary: bagaimana ketika sebuah hubungan yang manis tampak membosankan bagi seorang Kim Mingyu dan ingin mengerjai kekasihnya dengan membuat kekasihnya cemburu? BoyxBoy KimMingyu/JeonWonwoo, Meanie Couple of SEVENTEEN.
**JEALOUS?**

 **MAIN CHARACTERS:**

JEON WONWOO

KIM MINGYU

 **OTHERS:**

CHOI SEUNGCHEOL

YOON JEONGHAN

BOO SEUNGKWAN

 **RATED: WARNING! IT'S M** SO YANG BELUM BERUMUR CUKUP TOLONG JANGAN YA LOVE YOU

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini para fans Seventeen merasa ada sesuatu yang salah di antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Mereka merasa ada sesuatu penghalang yang sangat tinggi di antara keduanya. Terlihat akhir-akhir ini, dimana yang biasanya mereka selalu terlihat bersama dan bercanda, malah menjauh dan saling mengabaikan.

Seperti saat ini, Mingyu yang tengah asyik bermain suit dengan Jeonghan, tidak sadar bahwa sepasang mata sedang melihatnya. Mingyu terlihat tertawa bahagia dan menunjukkan gigi taringnya terhadap Jeonghan. Ya, kekasih Mingyu tersebut sedang dilanda api cemburu. Diremasnya botos air mineral yang sudah habis diminumnya karena ia merasa tenggorokkannya sangat kering melihat Mingyu asyik bermain dengan orang lain selain dirinya.

"Wonwoo-ya" seseorang menepuk bahu orang yang di panggil Wonwoo itu.

"Ya! Wonwoo-ya! Kau dengar aku tidak?" di pukulnya bahu Wonwoo. Wonwoo pun tersadar dan melihat ke arah seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Oh, itu kau, hyung." Balas Wonwoo malas. Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak ada gairah hidup untuk saaat ini. Mata Wonwoo tertuju kembali kepada kekasihnya yang sedang asyik bercanda dengan kekasih hyung di sebelahnya ini.

"Kau kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat murung. Sampai-sampai ketika fanmeeting tadi, beberapa fans bertanya padaku mengapa kau terlihat murung. Mereka sedikit kecewa dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini." Wonwoo tidak membalas perkataan hyungnya itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan berbicara sebagai leader, bukan sebagai hyungmu. Ya, Wonwoo-ya. Apapun masalahmu, cobalah untuk menyelesaikannya. Jangan malah diam dan membuat semua orang bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi denganmu. Jika kau butuh bantuan, kau bisa memintanya padaku. Aku akan membantumu, Wonwoo-ya." Jelas Seungcheol dengan penuh perhatian.

"Hyung." Sahut Wonwoo melihat kea rah Seungcheol. "Sepertinya hubunganku sudah mulai renggang dengan dia." Wonwoo menatap wajah kekasihnya saat mengatakan kata 'dia'.

Bukannya merasa kasihan, Seungcheol malah mengembangkan senyum di bibirnya dan menyipitkan matanya. "Kau cemburu dengan uri Jeonghanie, eoh?" Seungcheol mencolek dagu Wonwoo dan di balas dengan tatapan tajam Wonwoo.

"Ya, Wonwoo-ya! Bagaimana bisa kau cemburu dengan eomma mu sendiri, eoh? Lagi pula, Jeonghan itu milikku, dan tidak mungkin Jeonghan mau berpaling dariku hanya untuk berondong kecil seperti Mingyu."

"Tapi, hyung. Kenyataannya adalah Mingyu tertarik dengan kekasihmu itu. sudah beberapa minggu ini Mingyu mendiamkanku dan memilih bermain dengan Jeonghan hyung. Aku kesal, hyung." gerutu Wonwoo sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

Seungcheol hanya diam dan tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Tanpa ada ucapan atau kalimat, Seungcheol berdiri dan menghampiri kekasihnya itu. seungcheol terlihat seperti membisikkan sesuatu kepada Jeonghan. Setelah ia menyelesaikan pembisikkan itu kepada kekasihnya, Jeonghan terlihat menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti apa yang dikatakan Seungcheol.

Seungcheol keluar dari dorm kemudian Jeonghan mendekati wajah Mingyu dan membisikkan sesuatu. Dan tanpa disadari, Wonwoo yang sudah terbakar api cemburu, berdiri dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

Wonwoo mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air "Cih. Dasar keparat sejuta kata. Dia pikir dia siapa berani-beraninya membuatku kesal?" Wonwoo menegukkan airnya dengan cepat dan-

"UHUUKK. UHUUK!" Wonwoo tersedak dan berusaha memukul-mukul dadanya yang sakit karena tersedak air.

Sementara itu, Wonwoo merasa ada seseorang yang memegang bahunya dari belakang dan kemudian memutar tubuhnya berhadapan dengan orang itu. Kepalanya masih menunduk keb bawah dan memukul dadanya yang sesak.

"Kau tak apa?" Orang itu memegang pipi Wonwoo dengan kedua tangannya. Tanpa perlu melihat siapa, Wonwoo sudah tau siapa yang sedang berbicara padanya.

"Hangat." Bisik Wonwoo dalam hati. Seketika rasa sesak yang tadi ia rasakan pun hilang. Tangan ini… Wonwoo rindu tangan ini.

"Bajumu basah. Akan ku ambilkan bajumu yang kering. Tunggu sebentar." Orang itu berlari secepat kilat ke dalam kamar Wonwoo dan mencari baju di lemari. Sementara itu Wonwoo masih dia tidak bergeming di tempat.

"Sudah sejak lama kita tidak saling berbicara, Mingyu-ya." Ucap Wonwoo pelan.

 **MINGYU'S POV**

"Hyung, apa kau yakin?" aku bertanya kepada Jeonghan hyung setelah ia membisikkan sesuatu kepadaku.

"Ne, aku sangat yakin. Jadi, jangan sia-sia kan kesempatan ini. Aku dan Seungcheol tidak akan membantumu untuk yang kedua kalinya jika kau gagal. Kita sudah berpura-pura seperti ini selama 2 minggu, awas saja sampai kau gagal."

"Tapi, hyung.."

"Mingyu-ya. Kau bilang kau sangat ingin melihat Wonwoo cemburu? Kau bilang kau bosan dengan hubunganmu yang berjalan manis tanpa ada masalah? Ingat, aku sudah susah payah membuang waktu yang seharusnya bisa ku gunakan untuk berpacaran dengan Seungcheol, malah habis untuk membantu anak kecil sepertimu." Balas Jeonghan.

"Ne, hyung." Aku menunduk mengerti dengan perkataan Jeonghan hyung. Kemudian Jeonghan hyung keluar dari dorm dan aku teringat bisikan Jeonghan hyung tadi, "Aku dan semua anak-anak akan keluar dan meninggalkanmu dengan Wonwoo berdua disini. Berbaikanlah. Kasihan Wonwoo, dia sepertinya sudah benar-benar cemburu."

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku untuk melihat Wonwoo, tapi kenapa ia tidak ada disini? Jelas-jelas tadi aku melihatnya dia disini bersama Seungcheol hyung.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku mencari Wonwoo "UHHUUK! UHUKKK!" tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara seseorang. Dan ku rasa itu dari dapur. Segera aku lari setelah mendengar suara itu. Dan ya. Aku mendapati kekasihku sedang tersedak. Lihat, betapa lucunya dirinya.

 **AUTHOR'S POV**

Mingyu kembali setelah mengambil baju ganti dari lemari Wonwoo dan mendapati kekasihnya sedang menatap dirinya sedih. Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya pelan mendekati tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu? " Mingyu membelai wajah Wonwoo dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kau jahat." Balas Wonwoo dengan bibir yang di majukan. Mingyu hanya tersenyum dan membalasnya dengan 'hm?' saja.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Mingyu pura-pura bodoh.

"A..ani.. ii..itu.. kau.."

"bicara yang jelas, hyung."

"I..itu.. kau.. kau menjauh dariku dan lebih memilih bermain dengan Jeonghan hyung." Jawab Wonwoo kemudian menundukkan wajahnya karena malu telah jujur dengan ucapannya.

Mingyu tersenyum, "Jadi?"

"Jadi? Jadi apa?" tanya Wonwoo bingung.

"Jadi kau kenapa?" tanya Mingyu lagi. Sebenernya ia sudah tau jawabannya, tapi ia ingin mendengar langsung dari kekasihnya itu. lucu sekali.

"Aku.. aku.. aku cemburu pada Jeonghan hyu—hhmpppp!"

Mingyu mencium bibir Wonwoo dan mendorong tubuh Wonwoo ke dinding. Sedangkan tangan Wonwoo berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Mingyu. Dia merasa sesak dan butuh udara. Tetapi usahanya pun gagal karena Mingyu semakin memperkecil jarak diantara mereka dan Mingyu semakin memperdalam ciuman di bibir Wonwoo.

Ketika jarak diantara mereka sudah tidak ada, Mingyu sengaja menyentuh daerah selatannya dengan daerah selatan Wonwoo. Ia tersenyum karena Junior Wonwoo sudah mulai menegang.

"Mhinn..mhingghyu..yaah.. sssess..ssaakkhh!" Suara Wonwoo keluar dengan sebuah desahan. Mingyu yang mengerti perkataan Wonwoo, mulai menurunkan ciumannya terhadap leher putih Wonwoo. Di ciumnya pelan dari telinga hingga leher dan bahu Wonwoo.

"Ahhahhh.. Mhiinn..ghyuu..yaaahhh.. sthhoopph…" desah Wonwoo. Mingyu yang mendengar desah dari bibir Wonwoo pun semakin liar. Tangannya yang sedari tadi diam di pinggang Wonwoo, mulai memasukki baju Wonwoo dan mengelus-elus punggung Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hany bisa pasrah mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini dari Mingyu. Dia hany bisa mengerang nikmat saat jari-jari Mingyu menyentuh nipplenya dan mencubit gemas kedua nipplenya.

Tanpa Wonwoo sadari, baju basah yang tadi ia pakai pun sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"Hyung, kau sangat menggoda." Sahut Mingyu sambil tersenyum dan sedetik kemudian wajahnya sudah tenggelam di dada Wonwoo dan mulai menjilati nipple hyungnya itu.

"AAhh.. Mhin…ghyuu…" Wonwoo meremas rambut Mingyu dan menarik mingyu untuk semakin memperdalam nipplenya dalam mulut Mingyu.

"Apa kau suka ini, hyung?" tanya Mingyu sambil meremas bokong Wonwoo pelan.

"Nee, Mingyu-yaahh.. AAH!" tiba-tiba saja tangan Mingyu meremas junior Wonwoo yang tegang dari luar celana.

"Hyung, kau sudah sangat tegang. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, Mingyu-ya." Mingyu tersenyum dan sekarang ia membuka restleting celana Wonwoo. Terlihat junior Wonwoo yang sudah menegang.

"AAH! AAAAHH! MHINGYU…YAAAHHN.." desah Wonwoo saat tangan kanan Mingyu mengocok pelan junior Wonwoo. Sedangkan tangan kiri Mingyu berusaha untuk membuka celananya yang sudah sesak karena juniornya yang tegang itu.

Bibir mereka kembali menyatu dan adegan panaspun kembali terjadi saat Mingyu membalikkan tubuh Wonwoo menghadap tembok dan menusuk-nusuk lubang Wonwoo dengar juniornya di luar.

Wonwoo merasa akan gila karena permainan Mingyu yang hanya menusuknya tanpa memasukannya. Mingyu terus mempermainkan Wonwoo sambil mengocok Junior Wonwoo dengan cepat.

"AAHH! Mhin..ghyuu..ahh.. aa…akuuu… thidaakkhh khuaaat laagggihhh…." Desah Wonwoo.

"Ne, baiklah, hyung, aku akan segera keintinya." Wonwoo mengangguk dan bersiap-siap untuk memasukkan juniornya pada lubang Wonwoo tetapi tiba-tiba saja…

"YAA! APA YANG KALIAN SEDANG LAKUKAN?!" Seseorang berteriak kencang sambil melotot ke arah Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang terkejut karena ketahuan hampir bercinta.

"Arghhh! Dasar Boo Seungkwan keparat! Menganggu saja!" gerutu Mingyu dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

THE END

GILAAA GUA MAU MATI RASANYA BIKIN BEGINIAN. AAAAAA AKHIRNYA KELAR JUGA ANJER GA KUAT. Ini fanfict rated m pertama gua asli yang kelar. Yang lain baru masuk awal udah gua berhentiin karena ga kuat dan umur belum legal. HAHAHAHA. Tapi sekarang dha legal dong HE HE HE. Dan terimakasih untuk Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang sudah bersedia menjadi karakter Utama dan maaf untuk Boo Seungkwan kamu akan menjadi musuh Mingyu HAHAHAHA.

Yaa, pokoknya makasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca tulisan amatiranku ini, dan tolong beri aku review-an yaa. Dan.. MAAAF KARENA MENGAKHIRINYA DENGAN KATA GANTUNG HAHAHAHA AKU BAHAGIA GANTUNGIN ORANG. Jadi, mohon reviewnya ya kawan! Terimakasih


End file.
